Days after the night
by TallyInTheGreen
Summary: Literally, thought up in minutes. The gang in the girls common room. They find out things about Zoey and Chase, and leave Michael and Logan to themselves. Crack? Yes. Maybe. A must read, hopefully.


**A/N:** HaHa. Well, I almost gave this story up to **pinkhairedkunoichi**. But, I didn't. So, now, I have som random story for a fucking televsion show I do not like. I dislike it. But, whatever. I like the idea: that may be why I laughed like a madwoman once she and I thought of it. At a dinner table, with another friend. And now, pinkhairedkunoichi wants it: HA! She can't have it. Though, sorry.

Anywho. Crack. Yes. Loads of it in my mind. Especially since the guy I like and I sorta have a date? I don't know. We are going to hang out. All because of the courage mission. Oh well. Yay!

Read and Review if you please.  
I'll be back to Naruto and Harry Potter soon. DeathNote, too.

**Disclaimer:** I'm **GLAD** I don't own Zoey 101. Hah! Who does? You? SUCKER!

* * *

D a y s a f t e r t h e n i g h t

They all looked to the girl entering the doubled doors. Shocked as they were, one spoke up and confronted the dirty blonde.

"Zoey… are you pregnant?" Quinn was very blunt about it.

Lola, the prettiest of them all, slapped her forehead in frustration. She had gone through the plan many times before their friend was to arrive in the girl's common room. "Quinn…!" The girl with the black hair stormed behind Quinn.

She whispered harshly into her ear, "What were we _not _supposed to mention?! You are _smart_, why do you just blurt stuff like that out? Gosh, you are sometimes… _not smart_…"

Quinn ignored the girl and smiled at Zoey, who had by this time sat down on a purple loveseat by the television. Quinn took a seat next to the _dirty_ blonde and nonchalantly ran her hands through the tiny braids of her brown hair. "You can tell us. However, we'll know if you lie to us. It is obvious… that you know… you're expecting."

Gently, the brunette placed her pale hands and interlocked them with Zoey's. The girl then replied with a nervous smile and a nod. Then, she took her free hand and indifferently placed in upon her stomach.

It was not too large-- It was noticeable. Which she had not hoped for at all. If only it hadn't been for that late night when-

"Do we know the guy who did it?!" A sleek, dirty blonde male behind a taller dark haired, black boy and an even taller brunette male spoke up and crashed through the two. Then, he was hit across the chest and pushed back.

Lola then rushed to the boy and glared at him, arms crossed, she whispered, "What the hell, Logan? You, too? Did you and Quinn both decide to bother Zoey about this?!"

Logan, the dirty blonde, smiled meekly and shrugged his shoulders. "Chill. It was just a question. We have the right to know…" He then addressed the mother to be, "… So we can go clobber the guy who did this to you-!"

"Logan… just stop-" Zoey stood up and faced her friends, crossed her arms and sighed deeply, tilting her head in their direction. "You know him. Very well, indeed... I think he should tell you, if he wants. It will prove something to me…"

"Logan! I can't believe you knocked up Zoey!" The dark man punched Logan's perfect face and Logan let out a sharp, high shriek.

"I didn't—I wouldn't!"

"Who did though?!"

"I don't know," Logan replied with a muffled voice. Then, like in a sort of epiphany… "Chase!"

The tallest in the room backed away, arms up, innocently. "Are you kidding me? How could I? I haven't even told her that I'm in love with her-!" Chase, puffy haired brunette, fell back against an armrest of a pink couch.

Zoey inhaled deeply and asked, confused, "You what?"

Chase cursed under his breath and a blush crept up upon his pale cheeks. "I love you Zoey-"

"That's no excuse! You shouldn't have forced yourself upon me-!"

"I didn't!" Chase rebutted.

Rushing, Zoey stood up and took a step toward the cowering boy. "He didn't. I was there, remember?"

Zoey and Chase, along with Lola, Michael, and Logan, looked at Quinn as she grinned perversely. "You see, that night when I spent the night, you do remember going to the club and finding Chase, right…?" Quinn paused and allowed Zoey and Chase too agree. "Well, you, obviously, drank a bit too much and I found both of you in a vacant room… you know, _doing it_.

"Then, I had to get you home so I hit both of you with my bat and I drugged each of you. So, might have felt high. Then, when you woke up… you thought that we had spent the night playing Monopoly and the Game of Life…

"Chase didn't even know that the two of you did things like that… I had to tell you how you got…_knocked up_ because… if not… you'd be psychologically harmed…"

Chase then sighed in relief and said, "Well, _that's _much better! I thought I had actually gotten high. And… that's bad."

Angry and shocked, Lola then ran at Chase and pounded the living daylights out of him. "You-big-great-puffy-haired-jerk!"

Zoey was then escorted to her dorm room, Quinn at her side. Logan and Michael were left to do… whatever. This happened to mean they were allowed to kiss. In addition, grope one another. "I thought you'd cheated on me!"

* * *

** A/N:** Thanks for reading! And reviews are wanted. And yearned for. Please?


End file.
